eskfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkwolves
Darkwolves aren't really wolves at all. They're a canine species native to Esk. Like the wolves of Earth, they feature heavily in Eskine folklore, specifically Vardok folklore. Physical Characteristics Darkwolves are quite large in comparison to Earth wolves, weighing 175 pounds on average. Their average length is 6-7 feet, and their average height is 4-5 feet. Darkwolves are known for their tough hides, which are resistant to most sharp objects. They are covered in sleek, sable fur, hence the name "Dark Wolf." Social Structure Darkwolves are intelligent and highly social animals that live and hunt in packs. A pack is led by an Alpha (usually a male, but in rare cases a female), supported by a small inner circle of wolves (popularly known as "lieutenants" or "watchers" and scientifically known as Betas). The pack raises pups communally, with each member of the pack treating them as if they were their own. This creates impressively strong bonds between each of the darkwolves. Folklore In Vardok culture, darkwolves are often seen as harbingers of death. Possessing a darkwolf talisman is believed to ward off unnatural death. Death itself is often referred to as "The Black Wolf of Time." This belief has spread to human society, though not in its entirety. Humans associate darkwolf trophies with luck (similarly to the way some people view rabbit's feet today). In The Tales of Shaa Daa, there is a story in which Shaa Daa, the Vardok folk hero, plays a game of Tliia with Death, in the form of a darkwolf. Death promises him immortality if he wins, and says it will eat him if he loses. Shaa Daa suspects that Death is lying to him, and does not really mean to give him immortality if he wins. Knowing this, he loses intentionally, and is swallowed up by Death. While inside Death, he find Death's heart and begins to eat it, living on it for ten days until it is gone. At the end of the 10 days, Death hears a voice from inside him. "Hello out there!" Death recognizes Shaa Daa's voice and says "Shaa Daa, is that you? I swallowed you, and yet you live. How can this be?" Shaa Daa responds, "Do you not know, O Death? You have eaten me, but I have been eating your heart these 10 days. Now if I pass beyond, a part of you will pass with me!" Recognizing that what he says is true, Death vomits him up and says "Very well, you have won your immortality. But know this: though you may live forever, I will visit you with misfortune after misfortune until you wish for Me, and when you wish for Me, I will not come." Statistics Large Darkwolf Might: 53 Agility: 51 Wits (Senses): 60 Abilities: Master Bite, Master Track, Master Pin Tough Hide - Can take up to Major Wounds of 5 (Sharp Objects) Average Darkwolf Might: 48 Agility: 47 Wits (Senses): 42 Abilities: Expert Bite, Expert Track, Expert Pin Tough Hide - Can take up to Minor Wounds of 4 (Sharp Objects) Category:Eskine Fauna